


Emergency in San Diego

by trickytrinket



Series: An Encounter [4]
Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, NSFW, SDCC, San Diego Comic-Con 2015, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:44:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4697909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trickytrinket/pseuds/trickytrinket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Yvonne decided to join Tom at San Diego Comic-Con 2015, the sight of her boyfriend in that casual gray outfit drove her to do something different and crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emergency in San Diego

Other than that time when her friends dragged her to watch a new box-office smasher or a new series on television, Yvonne knew almost nothing about pop culture. So, she could only screeched when Margot informed her that she already booked two plane tickets for them to fly out from London to San Diego. Yvonne understood perfectly Margot’s obsession with those superheroes and plenty other characters but she did not see one good reason for her to attend the con too but Margot gave her a reason – several reasons. One, she would not force Yvonne to attend this con with her – she gave Yvonne a free pass for a day at the Sea World San Diego. Two, Tom would be there. Three, Yvonne had been through so much these past months and this little break would be so well-deserved. Seeing no fault with the fiery-haired woman’s reasons, Yvonne shut her mouth, packed up her suitcase, and told her boyfriend that she would be coming with him to San Diego.

Yvonne would not mind wandering around the theme park alone as Margot were already busy exploring the con since the wee hours in the morning, while Tom was fully committed to his contract with Legendary. Being a zoo lover, Yvonne was pretty much absorbed with every attraction at the sea world until her phone was buzzing inside her pocket. Margot sent her a picture. Swiping the screen, Yvonne saw the picture of Tom on the stage, wearing that white t-shirt, combined with a gray suit jacket and jeans with the same colour - such a fatal combination forcing Yvonne to cover her mouth with her free hand to prevent the people around her, children included, to hear her yelp. There goes their promise for not disturbing each other during their own fun time.

She cut her day short, heading straight back to his hotel suite. Yvonne spent her time waiting for Tom’s return by having a long bath. When she heard the room to the suite clicked open, she called out, “Tom? Is that you?”

“Yvonne, you are back already? I thought you will be gone until at least around the Sea World closing time.”

Hearing his surprised tone, Yvonne smirked, “Yeah, there was something more pressing so I’m back early. I’m in the bathroom, Tom. Come.”

“What’s the matter? Are you ill?” Tom fired her with questions as he walked to the bathroom.

Coming to the bathroom and seeing Yvonne with water beads still covering some of her skin, and a towel wrapped around her curves, Tom stopped midway. “I don’t know, Tom. Am I ill?” Yvonne put her hand on her forehead, as if feeling her body temperature. Then she moved her hand, caressing her neck, playing with the loose knot of her towel. She gave her breast a squeeze as her hand continued its trail downward, slipping under the cloth. Yvonne gasped as her finger delved into her core, coating her finger with her own arousal. She brought back her finger, observing the wetness, “Well, it appears I am not ill but I can assure you I am wet, Tom.” Yvonne whispered with much innocence, before licking her finger clean.

Watching this new seduction from her girlfriend, Tom said with his now hoarse voice, “Yvonne.”

“Why? You don’t like what you see, Tom?” Yvonne still maintained the innocence on her voice.

Closing the distance between them with his long stride, Tom growled, “No,” His hand undo the knot, letting the towel fell down to the cold tiles beneath them, “I like to see this one better.”

Wasting no time, his lips crashed against hers, ravaging her mouth. Their tongues danced with each other. With her legs hooked around his waist, Tom carried her before letting her sit on the bathroom counter which was handy to help their height difference in this kind of situation.

His teeth grazed on that spot under her earlobe, earning a whimper from the brunette. He continued his ministration, following that trail left by her fingers earlier. Tom kissed the inside of her thighs. Yvonne gasped as his stubble prickled her soft skin, heightening the sensation. Biting down her lips on the anticipation, Yvonne grabbed his blond hair as Tom gave a long languid lick at her slick core. Dipping his tongue just enough to cause Yvonne to gasp as she reveled in the pleasure given by him. Tom hummed, pleased that his efforts seemed to working. Yvonne tightened her hold on his hair, urging him to continue whatever it is he was doing as she felt herself coming closer to the edge.

Much to her dismay, his lips curled up into a wicked smirk, leaving Yvonne teetering on the verge of orgasm. Between him ignoring her during Wimbledon week, and their short rendezvous at Mallorca, it’s been weeks since the last time Yvonne was getting her proper orgasm and now her patience should not be tested.

Grabbing the waist of his jeans, Yvonne swiftly unbuckled his belt. Still breathless, Tom commented, “Someone is eager.”

Noticing his straining erection, Yvonne responded, “I can see the feeling is mutual. Better stop talking, Tom.”

Pushing down his jeans along with his boxer brief, he claimed her lips. Yvonne could once again taste her arousal mixed in their kisses. Aligning himself with her entrance, Tom then slid his member into her. He pulled out before slamming hard into her. Yvonne marveled at the fullness of having him inside of her, her fingers digging into his back and shoulder – never bothering to undress her man. The way his gray jacket grazed her bare skin only gave her even more pleasure. Her legs still interlocked around his waist, bringing him deeper as Tom thrust into her hard, hitting every spot that would send her propelling into that much needed bliss.

As her breath turned into a series of short gasp, Tom sensed she was close. With the move he remembered on the back of his head, Tom pressed his thumb on her nub. Enough to send Yvonne screaming, biting down his shoulder as her orgasm washed over her body. Gnashing his teeth, panting, Tom kept on pounding into her as Yvonne rode on the wave of her orgasm before emptied himself inside of her.

Both of their minds still hazy after consuming their passion, Yvonne gave a lazy kiss on his shoulder, “I am sorry for ruining your outfit, Tom.”

“Should I call an emergency on Olly? Asking him to bring get this shirt iron at the hotel laundry?” Tom ran his finger over that area under Yvonne’s breasts.

Looking at him in the eyes, Yvonne gave him a salacious wink, “I’d love that. Maybe we can get another round or two, this time we’ll both completely naked. You love that, don’t you, dear?”

Grinning at her suggestion, Tom did not refuse that as he took out his phone and sent a quick text to his personal assistant. He then stripped off his clothes, before carrying a squealing Yvonne back to their bed. And her squeal did not take long to turn into a series of moan and breathless gasp.


End file.
